Where Secrets Lie
by That-Dreamer-Girl
Summary: After McKenna's mother was killed by the yellow eyed demon her small family packed up and went on the road with the Winchesters. Two years after her death she's drug out of hell. Sam and Dean seek out her help. Who is this woman? Why was she pulled out hell? What does she know about the coming war and why does she seem more demon than human? Rated M for later chapters.


So, this isn't going to follow the timeline exactly, but I will try to stick as close to it as possible.

I don't own supernatural, even if I really really want to.

Review, let me know if you like it so I know whether to post again or not 😊

Then

January 27th, 2004

"Hey this is Sam, leave a message and I'll call you back!" The phone made a beeping sound as McKenna made a huge sigh.

"look Sam, it's McKenna. After last week, I don't think it's a good idea that we see each other anymore. You're starting this thing with Jess and I would just ruin it. You're still my best friend. I mean, hell we grew up together. We just, can't okay? You left the life, and I am still very much in it. I'm sorry." McKenna shut her cell phone as she let a tear slide down her cheek. She glanced around the hotel room. She was currently in Nevada, chasing a shape shifter who for some reason was targeting children.

McKenna got up from the bed, walking to the small sink in the bathroom, splashing water on her face. She glanced in the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her dyed blonde hair hung limp down her back, the curls all tangled from weeks of being on the road. Her blue eyes were framed by dark bags. She poked at the slash on her face, the result of letting her guard down around a shape shifter.

McKenna glanced up when she heard her cell phone ringing. She assumed it was her father, he was on his way to meet her after she explained how ill she felt. Without glancing at the number McKenna flipped the phone open.

"Hell- "McKenna stopped when she heard a chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Hell indeed. I hope you're prepared to go there." McKenna stared at her phone in shock, hearing the voice of demon that she knew all too well.

"Azazel. What do you want you yellow eyes son of- "She was cut off by another laugh.

"Tsk tsk." Azazel made a clicking sound with his tongue as McKenna got up, glancing carefully out of her window. "I'm not out there child. I am happy to see you've been working on those powers I blessed you with. Why, you're as powerful as me by now." He laughed as he heard McKenna pouring salt on the window sill.

"Oh, trust me, child. Salt won't keep what's coming for you at bay. It's amazing what a deal with a demon can do." McKenna stared at her phone, growing annoyed with Azazel's teasing.

"What the hell do you want?" McKenna glanced at her clock it read 11:55PM. She meant to go to bed early, but that obviously didn't happen.

"Hell, that's funny. Did you know you can make a deal with a demon to send someone straight to hell? You can send hell hounds after them, by trading ten years and your soul." Azazel spoke as McKenna's eyes widened.

"That's why you're bothering me. Why you're playing with me? Someone made a deal to send me to hell." McKenna watched the seconds tick by as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh yes my dear. You're going straight to hell. Until I come for you, then you'll help me ru- "McKenna sighed and hung her cellphone up glancing at the clock. She had two minutes left.

McKenna scribbled a note out to her father, who would arrive tomorrow morning. She placed it next to her cellphone. She knew there was no point in running. She refused to live her life running from hellhounds.

As her clock switched to midnight McKenna heard the unmistakable howl of hell hounds in the distance. McKenna let out a small sob as she opened the window, before she saw eyes piercing her soul.

October 20th, 2004

Sam sighed as he stared at his cellphone. He was currently having an internal debate on whether he should attempt to call McKenna again. The two hadn't spoken in months. He had been calling her once a week or so for nine months now.

Sam jumped up, pacing, before he finally snatched the phone up, pressing the button to call McKenna. After a few rings Sam heard the call get answered. Without waiting for a response Sam began talking.

"McKenna, oh my god. Why haven't you- "Same stopped as he heard a sigh on the other end.

"Hi Sam." An older male voice spoke. Same immediately recognized the voice from his childhood.

"Michael? I thought I called McKenna. I'm sorry." Sam glanced at his phone, seeing McKenna's name displayed.

"You called the right number Sammy. She's...She's gone Sam." Michael's voice was full of emotion as he spoke.

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" Sam sat down on his couch, staring at the wall.

"Something killed her in January. She left a note, but other than that I don't know much." Sam continued staring at the wall as he processed what he was being told.

"What did her note say?" Sam felt tears fall down his cheek as he thought about the girl he had grown up with.

"Not much, just that she was being sent to hell. Someone was after her Sam."

"Why didn't you call me? I know she and I got into a fight but, we've known each other for years."

"She didn't want me to Sam. She didn't want you to know. You left the hunter life. She didn't want you getting drug back into this." Michael listened to the uneven breathing of the man on the other end.

"Okay, thanks Michael. I'm so sorry for your loss."

NOW

"I don't know why you insist on driving all the way out here Sam. I told you, I'm going to hell, and if you break this you die." Dean sighed as Sam just glanced at him from the passenger seat.

"I told you, she was drug to hell too. Her dad left all her books and notes in her apartment. She knew more about the supernatural then most people. I don't know how you don't remember her family." Sam watched as Dean shrugged.

"I remember the sister. Korina? She was hot." Dean smirked as Sam shook his head.

"So, someone was mad at your little girlfriend, so they made a deal to tell the demon where she was at? This person just wanted McKenna in hell?" Dean watched as Sam nodded.

"She knew who it was, apparently. She left a note for her dad." Sam looked out the window as they pulled up to an apartment complex. They parked and began walking up the stairs.

Out of habit Sam knocked, expecting Michael to answer. Sometimes he came over to clean the place of dust. Two years later and he refused to believe his daughter was dead.

Sam began pulling the spare key out of his pocket as someone opened the door. Sam let out a gasp as he stared at the woman standing there. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. Her hair was black, and cut shorter than the last time he saw her, but there was absolutely no way he could forget those blue eyes.

"Sam." Was all the girl said as they continued to stare at each other.

"McKenna?" Sam stared wide eyed at the woman in front of him.


End file.
